Making You Sweat
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Beecher needs to build up his muscles after his accident but the kind of exercise Keller has in mind isn't what Dr. Nathan suggested... Slash. Of the Hard Kind.
1. Chapter 1

**[Making You Sweat]**

* * *

Since recovering from his little 'accident', Beecher had become a frequent visitor at the prison gym so that he could build up the muscle that had suffered during his time in a cast as well as afterwards. Dr. Nathan had made sure he realised that the cane was now just for whenever there was pain but he still was not to push it. If Beecher was to aggravate any of the muscles then he would know about it.

Beecher, due to his afflictions with both drugs and alcohol, had started to refuse all pain medication so that he would not fall victim to a new addiction, no matter how legal it was. Dr. Nathan had initially been worried about the decision but she had allowed him the right to refuse medical attention, even if it was against her advice. Truthfully, she respected him for his decision. Many of the other inmates would have abused their chance at getting free pain medication whereas Beecher just struggled through the pain, and god knows he was in pain!

However, he had decided that pain was a good thing.

Sometimes in Oz you can find yourself becoming so numb to your surroundings that a little bit of pain were what you needed to remind you that you were still alive. The pain that he had gone through during his 'accident' had been too much and being hospitalised for as long as he had been was torture. The saddest part for Beecher had been learning that his wife had been told about the situation and she had not come to see him. Ever since she had learnt of the swastika scar on his backside, she had decided that this 'new side' of her husband was not someone she wanted to associate with.

Moving into the gym, Beecher winced as pain shot down his leg causing him to curse as he paused to lean against the wall; his hands massaging the muscle as he realised that this was the kind of aggravation that Dr. Nathan had been talking about. He had not even started yet though! He had just known from the minute that he had got up that morning that today was going to be a bad day because he had woken with a severe cramp in his leg.

Deciding that he needed to continue forward, he took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall so that he could walk into the gym. Now, however, he was walking with an obvious limp. Thankfully, the guards were not like the kinds of people you find in gyms on the outside. They would not tell him that he was not fit enough to operate the machinery today or that they thought he should call it quits. No, they would sit and watch him struggle.

Making the final few steps into the gym, Beecher did not even bother holding back his groan as he saw that it was empty apart from one person; Chris Keller.

Despite their previous..., Beecher paused. What would you call what they shared? Once upon a time – and boy did that feel like centuries ago when it was only months! – he would have stated that they were in a relationship. As fucked up as it was, it had most definitely felt like a relationship. Beecher had never felt feelings for a man before but there was just something about Keller that had intrigued him. It was most likely the vulnerability that had been there. Well, that had most definitely been the reason behind their first kiss. However, Beecher was now aware that there was all a part of some scheme cooked up between Keller and Schillinger to enable that Beecher trusted Keller. It had worked.

Since having returned to Emerald City, Beecher had avoided Keller like the plague and had managed to be successful with his attempts. He was not going to ruin that streak now by working out in the gym when Keller was the only other guy there. Turning to leave, he prayed that Keller had not noticed him but that hope was dashed when he heard, "you can't run from me forever, Toby."

With a deep sigh, Beecher closed his eyes as he rubbed at imaginary pain in his temple. "It's Beecher, Keller. Beecher." He warned before turning back round to look at him, his eyes narrowed into a cold glare as he nodded his head. "And I wouldn't count n that. I can avoid you for as long as..."

"But why would you want to?" Keller interrupted him as he hopped off the machinery and moved towards him. Beecher could not help but notice that Keller's white vest top was now nearly transparent due to sweat and it just so happened to reveal every muscle line as well as the darkened circles of his nipples. Trying to step backwards, Beecher winced at the pain that shot through his leg again before shaking his head as he held out his hands.

"Stop fucking moving, Keller," he warned him.

"Beecher," he whispered gently and Beecher realised that the tone Keller used to say his last name was worse than the one he used to say his first name. No matter what this man did to him or how much Beecher pretended to hate him, he would always fall victim to his irrational feelings towards the man. "You're in pain."

"And whose fault is that?" Beecher suddenly growled angrily and Keller just closed his eyes as the words hit him just as Beecher had intended for them too. Guilt usually was not an emotion that Keller felt but it was all he had felt ever since doing this to Beecher. Beecher had trusted him; something that very rarely happens between inmates; and then to throw that back in his face had been an extremely cold thing to do.

Taking another step backwards, Beecher hit the wall and panicked as Keller came up against him. Beecher's first reaction was to panic. Being trapped by Keller was a position that he had promised himself he would never be in again and yet here he was. "Keller..."

"Beecher," he responded calmly as he ran his hand through Beecher's blonde curls that were still soft to despite being trapped in here.

"Move,"

"And why would I want to do that?" He whispered before leaning in and pressing a kiss against Beecher's lips. Keller could not help but realise that it was only their second kiss and yet he enjoyed doing it.

Their first kiss had been amazing.

Keller had been drunk because he had learnt about his ex-wife (who he had been married to twice) was getting remarried and Beecher had asserted his power by demanding that Keller stand by him, before he had leant in and kissed him. Even then, at that moment, Keller had known that he had won. He had got Beecher to trust him but that had been the furthest thing from his mind. He had just felt so happy that this man, this flawed but yet perfect man, wanted to kiss him.

Beecher knew that he should push Keller away, shout at him and beat him with his... damn, he had left his cane in his room but next time he would make sure it was handy for this type of situation... but he also knew that he could not. Even during his stay in the hospital, his mind had been in two places: one half wanted to kill the man standing before him and the other wanted to kiss his brains out.

"Stop," Beecher cried out eventually, pushing the man away and wincing as the sudden force caused more pain to shoot up his leg. "I can't... I can't do this!"

And without another word, he limped out of the gym as fast as he could – praying that no one could see his obvious enthusiasm for the kiss tenting up the front of his pants.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So I've never wrote a chaptered story for this pair before and I was given the prompt "sweat" as a kink so here we have it and I thought why not try it, right? So let's see how it goes! **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE 1

Readers and fellow writers,

I write this little authors note seeking your help.

The author that writes under the penname "SweetUnknown" has been plagiarised and not just on fictionpress. Oh no, the person that stole her work has published the work under her name and even though we're fighting to get it unpublished we need to start at the very beginning and that's stopping people being able to copy and paste our works. Fictionpress needs to make it difficult for people to copy and paste our work before people no longer feel safe sharing their works on the website that we love.

So as a writer or as a reader, I plead with you to help us by signing this petition that states we want the copy and paste option removing from fictionpress. Let's take a stand against plagiarism!

All you have to do is sign your penname on the petition form at the bottom of my profile.

I thank you for reading this (please do not lynch me for having not updated! Updates will be up soon!) and I hope you all had amazing Christmas' and a sensational New Year's celebration! Let's hope 2013 is our year!

Helen xo


End file.
